The Internet has opened up new channels of communication and vectors of influence over decision-making. Web sites, peer-to-peer technologies, e-mail and instant messengers are new communication technologies, which have major impacts.
Advertisers and marketers have shown great interest in the influence of these new technologies. However, it is difficult to observe the channels of communication or vectors of influence using traditional market research methods.
Users of the new communication technologies have been particularly quick to embrace instant messengers. Users desire new ways of sharing with friends the experiences they have and discoveries they make using the new communication technologies.
Therefore, there is an opportunity to introduce a new technology, a method and device which provide a new way of sharing experiences, potentially allowing advertisers and marketers to study channels of communication and vectors of influence at the same time.